Too Much
'Too Much '''is a promotional single. It's the theme song of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Zapped.'' A music video consisting of just clips from the movie, was uploaded on on May 17, 2014. The full song was uploaded on ZendayaVevo on June 18, 2014. It is featured in the movie promos. It was written and produced by Alex Cantrall, Jeff Hoeppner and Dwight Watson. Lyrics ''As in the Music Video'' Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much come on Steppin' out the door, they already know what song we like oh yeah Push up on the scene like we read about in a magazine like oh yeah So fly from head to toe Keep yours, we got our own Can't tell there's nothing known Do what we want like oh yeah Cause we gonna get it poppin' poppin' That's that reason why you talkin' talkin' You say we killin' it? stop it stop it ... The beat get hot, drop it! Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe No way, we ain't got no shame Going against the grain like, oh yeah! Don't be surprised when you see us touch the sky like, oh yeah! Work hard for what we got Think we're difficult, we're not Now the underdog's on top and we ain't gonna stop like, oh yeah! Cause we always get it poppin' poppin' That's that reason why you're talkin' talkin' You say we killin' it? stop it stop it ... The beat get hot, drop it! Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe No it's not that complicated, we're ready for the crowd You can love it You can hate it That's just how we get down Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Baby we're too much, much to handle Understand it when we turn it up Too much, much to handle Yeah we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much Baby, we're too much, much to handle Understand it yeah, we can't be touched We're too much, much to handle Yeah, we're just too much You don't get it You don't get it, babe You'll never gonna get it, babe In just a minute you will get it, babe You ain't never gonna get it, babe I'm gonna get it, babe Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Promotional Singles Category:2014 Song Releases Category:Zendaya